<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost by ohgoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665336">Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoth/pseuds/ohgoth'>ohgoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Supernatural elements?, just a little drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoth/pseuds/ohgoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quite peculiar. He had noticed her during the first downpour of winter, body barely visible in the dim daylight, a small whisper of a silhouette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite peculiar. He had noticed her during the first downpour of winter, body barely visible in the dim daylight, a small whisper of a silhouette.</p><p>The rain fell heavy on his shoulders. Fast, steady droplets falling in a rhythm akin to beating drums. He couldn't feel the chill air surrounding him, he could only stop and stare as the lady, the ghost gazed back at him. She was enchanting, a being beyond comprehension with eyes as deep and unreachable as the Earth below. There was something about her, something difficult to pin down, always flowing along the currents of time.</p><p>—</p><p>She had long gone by now, but he stayed. Stayed staring at the empty space, the shell of what once was, of what will never be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little drabble :)</p><p>I just wanted to improve my writing now I have the time being in quarantine and all. All feedback is welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>